


Little Things

by Metrowolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, blind york au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/pseuds/Metrowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North/York<br/>York loses sight in both eyes during the training session with Tex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

  North's moans were still the same

  An awful lot had changed for York since the accident that stole his sight from him. Project Freelancer was reluctant to give up a solider, especially such a high ranking one, but York was declared unfit for battle and taken from the leader board. It didn't take long to come to terms with it, York had always been adaptable. He knew he'd miss his friends the most, but he took to civilian life like he took to everything else. With loud complaining and little grace. What he hadn't expected and didn't mind in the least were a select few of the freelancers taking their precious shore leave to visit him. 

  North visited him the most. York had been afraid at first, thinking their relationship had ended when he was honorably discharged, but North proved him wrong. The first time North saw him in his new apartment the older agent had jumped him with an intensity York had never noticed before. They didn't get to sleep until early the next morning, bodies tangled and warm. 

  The visits were infrequent and never enough, but York lived for them. He was having a hard time finding a new job, what sort of places hire blind guys who's only skill set is picking locks badly and killing people? His seeing eye dog had bad gas. York named the German Shepherd after Washington, because it seemed like a funny idea at the time. 

North came when he needed to. York wasn't sure how he knew, but whenever York was having a rough week, somehow the Freelancer managed to slip away to see him.  

  Sometimes they did nothing but touch, other times they watched, er, listened to movies while sitting the couch. York didn't need more than for North to be with him, because even if he couldn't see North anymore he could feel in every touch, hear in every moan that the love was still there. And that made life worth living.


End file.
